


A Frantic Call at Midnight

by TheFreeJoker42



Series: Metsubojinrai.fam [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42
Summary: Being shot in the head by Amatsu Gai traumatised Naki more than they realised, when they find themself hiding under a desk at AIMS HQ.
Series: Metsubojinrai.fam [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Frantic Call at Midnight

If there was one thing Naki  _ never _ was, it was frantic. Horobi almost didn’t even recognise their voice at first, but needless to say, he hurried as quickly as he could. It was nearly midnight, and they were still at AIMS HQ - though they always insisted they weren’t being overworked. It would be naive to say humanity’s view changed so drastically in such a short space of time, but they had Valkyrie on their side, and she made a promise not to let them be exploited. 

It was almost midnight, and the lights where he’d been led were turned off, the room only briefly illuminated by far away fireworks. 

“Naki?” He called out softly, cautious of startling them. There was no sign of them, and he was starting to worry he’d gotten the wrong office. Still, he wouldn’t leave until he’d thoroughly checked this room first. What if they’d been injured, and were no longer able to talk to him? They didn’t tell him what was wrong, they just frantically called for him. 

He carefully closed the door behind him, shutting out the last little bit of light bleeding in from the corridor. 

“Naki?” He tried again, just as a firework squealed outside. 

Bang. 

He heard a whimper coming from the corner of the room. He made his way over to the desk pressed against the corner, with a piece of fabric draped over it. He slowly lifted it, and found Naki, huddled in the corner, hugging their knees to their chest. They were shaking, and their eyes were tearful as they looked up to Horobi, unable to speak. 

Another firework sounded, and Naki flinched, burying their face in their knees, and at that point it dawned on Horobi. 

“Ah… I see…” 

He quickly joined them under the desk, and pulled the fabric back down, hiding them both. 

“Sorry for calling you…” 

“You should have called sooner. Why are you here alone?” 

“There’s a… party, and-” They flinched. “And… I offered to finish up the… paperwork… We had a lot to process today…” 

“Can that wait until tomorrow?” 

“No no I have to finish today, I said I-” They screamed, covering their face at the rapid crashing of multiple fireworks at once. Horobi wrapped his arms around them, as they buried their face in his shoulder. 

“It can wait until tomorrow.” 

“But what will I say? I can’t-” They dug their fingers into Horobi’s sleeve, suppressing another whimper. “I can’t tell anyone about this.” 

“Naki… that is the last thing you should be worrying about. What do you need? Do you need to go home, or do you not think you can handle going outside?” 

Naki started to melt in Horobi’s arms, no longer as tense as they had been. “I need… to finish the paperwork…” 

“Can’t you finish at home?” 

“No, no I can’t, I… I promised-” A bang and a flash and they screamed and covered their rapidly blinking earpieces. 

“... We can do it at home.” Horobi said while gently patting their head, holding them close, as if he could shield them from the noise. “I’ll help you.” 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“You’re not asking.” 

“... Is that really okay?” 

“Of course it is. Do you  _ want  _ to go home?” 

Naki hesitated, but eventually Horobi felt them nod. 

“Do you think you can go outside?” 

… Naki shook their head. 

“But you don’t want to stay here?” 

They shook their head. Another bang, this time much closer, and  _ louder _ , and Naki screamed, curling up as close to Horobi as physically possible. Horobi held onto them. 

“Alright, let’s get you home. Stay close to me.” 

Naki clung to Horobi as he guided them out from under the desk, and eventually outside into the dark. Despite it being freezing cold, and the middle of the night, they had to walk past a lot of groups of humans huddled on and around the streets. Thankfully they all seemed too occupied in themselves to notice them. The fireworks were far louder now, and much harder to ignore, yet Naki wasn’t reacting as much now - rather, they were in a constant state of panic, too scared for the loud noises to make that much of a difference. 

They hadn’t spoken throughout the entire walk, despite Horobi’s soft reassurances that they were safe, and doing well. He’d sheltered them from as much as he could with his kimono jacket, and it did help Naki feel like they were in their own bubble, rather than out in the open. 

“We’re almost home now.” 

“I’m sorry about this.” Naki said softly, as Horobi turned on the lights and guided them inside. 

“You have no reason to be sorry… Do you want to talk about this?” 

Horobi guided Naki to the sofa, then quickly closed the blinds. It was the sound rather than the lights that seemed to elicit a reaction from Naki, but it apparently helped a little. 

“They… sounded like gunshots.” 

“Ah, I understand. But you’re safe now.” 

“I know, I know it’s irrational, I know I shouldn’t be scared, but-” They screamed, and latched tightly onto Horobi. “S-Sorry.” 

“You have every right to be afraid, you experienced something traumatic. It's okay to still be affected by that. You know that, don't you?"

Naki softly nodded their head. "But... I didn't have to call you like this... I... shouldn't have troubled you..." 

"Naki, I promise. You're never trouble at all."

  
  
  



End file.
